


Halloween

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Derek was eleven and Laura fourteen when she decided she was way too awesome and mature to ever be seen ever hanging out with her brother ever. Or liking him, thinking as far as little brothers go he was special and wonderful, or god forbid that she cared if he lived or died. It wasn’t a slow change either, it was sudden, like the morning Laura left for her first day of high school someone else came home. A pod person. A pod person who loathed Derek. He always expected her to point at him and do that awful pod person scream… He shook his head to dispel that thought - it freaked him out a bit actually. He sat out at their clubhouse after school, alone - just like he had every day for a month. Today though, today was especially awful. Their mom had asked what The Plan was for Halloween this year. The Plan was always a huge deal because Laura and Derek always went out trick or treating as a pair. This time Laura had declared she needed something PARTY APPROPRIATE because she’d be going to a Halloween Party at her new best friend Angie’s house. After all trick or treating was for babies.

The disgusted look she’d given Derek when she said babies had hurt. When he’d stuttered that he didn’t know what he wanted to be yet, she’d laughed. Not her usual sorts of laughs, this one was a bit… Meaner. Laura suggested he be a sheet ghost so no one had to see anything of him when Talia had finally snapped and sent her to her room to rethink this bad attitude. Derek just knew another gentle discussion about growing up was coming so he bolted outside, hiding from his Mom’s too kind eyes and overly gentle tones. He’d ran all the way to the amazing lean-to he and Laura had made years ago and dove into the dry leaves, heedless of every creepy crawly thing. He wasn’t going to cry, it’d only make Laura right about him.

Derek must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew someone was yanking him out of the lean-to by his ankle. He twisted around, full shift, all teeth and claws. His eyes flashed and he snarled. Alec smothered a smile as best he could, trying to look startled or scared - but Derek saw it, slumping where he lay.

“Just laugh… Whatever Dad….” Derek sighed heavily.

Alec flopped down into the leaves with him. “Rough day?“

Derek made a noncommittal noise.

"So… Laura…”

Derek heaved a heavier sigh, “I don’t wanna talk about POD LAURA Dad.“

Alec snorted. Pod Laura!!! He fought the urge to cuddle his son like an affectionate squid. “How about Halloween?”

Derek felt his throat close up a little. “What about it?“ He squeaked.

"I had an idea… BUT… You might hate it.” Alec looks over at his son, hating to see the tears running out the corners of his eyes but if he says anything his adorable oyster son will close up and hide his adorable pearl of a soul. He frowned a little, feeling hungry for oysters now.

Derek takes a deep breath, “I might not hate it…"

“Welllll….” Alec drawled, buying time for Derek to collect himself, “I ran into the Sheriff a couple of days ago and he’s also worried about Halloween. Not because he needs a costume, but because last year bag snatchers were so bad lots of little kids had their candy taken even with their parents there. It was a nightmare for him.“

Derek lay there a while, “What can I do to help?”

Alec grinned hugely, “You know… Batman?“ He glanced over and Derek was grinning hugely too.

"Dad if you’re suggesting what I THINK you’re suggesting…”

Alec chuckles, “I’m 100% sure I am.“

Derek started laughing pretty hard and Alec joined him.


	2. Part 2

Derek leaned into the mirror, wiping the blacking he uses for baseball all around his eyes for the perfect panda face Cora said as she sat watching him. Talia leaned into the kids bathroom where he was and chuckled, “Why did I sew a mask if you’re going to do that?”  
  
“Mom it looks better with the mask if you see just the eyes.” Derek says, focused on being careful with Laura’s eyeliner now. She’d come back from her costume party and kill him if he wrecked it somehow.  
  
“I know Halloween is your big thing but…” Talia begins, wringing the cape she’d finished sewing in her hands. “I know you’re sad about Laura…”  
  
“Mom….” Derek sighed. “I’m ok. Laura didn’t wanna do a pair costume or… Anything… With me this year and it… It’s fine.” It wasn’t fine really, it hurt a lot. But Derek was a guy, he’d swallow it. Besides, Laura had looked happy as she swanned out the door dressed as THE QUEEN BEE. It was just less fun without Laura, but that was his problem. “And… I’ll be busy.”  
  
“Beating up kids.” Talia says flatly.  
  
“Bag snatchers Mom! Scum of Halloween!! I mean who does that!? Imagine some kid older than me shoving Cora down and taking her candy!”  
  
Talia considered that, that would not end well for anyone shoving her baby. “Alright… But you can’t be seen.”  
  
Derek grinned, shifting and tying his mask on, “Why do you think my costume is all black?”  
  
“And the reflective triskele on the chest?” Talia arched an eyebrow, handing over the cowled cape and helping him attach it by the snaps on the outfit.  
  
“Dad was worried I’d get hit by a car. And besides, I’m a hero - not a ninja.”  
  
Talia shakes her head, “You kids… Come on Mini Flash,” She motioned to Cora, “It’s just you and me baby. Dad’s waiting downstairs for you.”  
  
Derek nodded, the only reason his mom had okayed this was if his Dad went too. Derek checked himself over in the mirror and nodded. Right! He can totally do this!

 

Alec was waiting in the car for him, surprisingly decked out in a black suit and a zebra mask that made Derek pause and just stare at his Dad for a dazed five minutes before he started laughing really hard. “What the heck _are_  you Dad??”

 

Alec whipped his head to look at his son, “The Driver.”

 

Derek laughed so hard he had trouble getting into the car.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Derek perched high up on a roof, peering down at all the kids running around screaming and yelling Trick-or-Treat! He could see his Dad parked in their car further down the street waiting to see if this spot paid off. It was a dark street, not enough street lights and there was a gap between the neighborhoods. The house whose roof he was perched on was right at the edge of it and he was peering into the darkness, tracking a couple of bigger kids – bigger than  _Laura!_  who were making their way through the trees. Derek flashed his Dad his chest symbol that something might be up and he was going to be on alert.

 

A group of smaller kids without an adult milled at the edge of the dark treelined street, building up their courage to get through it to the next block where more houses were waiting. When they felt they had enough numbers they bent down like Hobbits going to Mordor and hurried into the dark, figuring if they hurried numbers will keep them safe from any  _real_  monsters they would meet. The two large boys struck at the midway point, knocking the smaller kids over and snatching their bags. Derek jumped from the roof, sprinting over to where the fracas was still going on. One little boy was clinging to his pillowcase full of candy, yelling and shrieking.

 

“NO NO NO!!! STOP! I BAMAN!!!” The kid shrilled, kicking wildly.

 

Derek landed with a snarl in front of the bigger boy, flashing his eyes. “You heard’im. He’s Batman.”

 

Derek half growled, half roared, startling the older boys so badly they dropped everything, backpedaling and fleeing into the trees. Four of the kids were sitting on the ground crying. Batman wasn’t he was staring at Derek in the darkness while he gathered up the fallen candy, sniffing the bags and the kids to reunite the owner with their treats. Parents were starting to take notice that some kids hadn’t reappeared and there was actual crying going on.

 

Derek patted them all on their heads, shushing them and consoling them as he got ready to run for it. One mom was walking very fast and Derek recognized her – Mrs. Sheriff oh my god. His heart jackrabbited in his chest. He didn’t want the  _Sheriff_  involved. He edged away from the kids when Batman latched onto his cape. Crap.

 

“Thank’u!” Batman said intensely. “You’re awesome! You’re super super awesome!!!!”

 

Derek extracted his cape from the grasping little fingers, “Thank you Citizen, you did a good job yourself! Happy Halloween!” He leapt away, leaving Batman to gape behind him in absolute awe because  _superheroes were real. HE KNEW IT!!_

 

Derek clung to the high part of a tree, waiting to be sure the parents got their kids back in good order. Ms. Sheriff scooped up a still excitedly babbling Batman. “Stiles! What happened!?”

 

“Bagsnatchers!! I wouldn’t let em take my candy but they pushed the babies!” Stiles panted, “BUT MOM MOM A REAL HERO STOPPED THEM HE WENT RRRRRR!!! AND THEY RAN!” He barely paused as she kissed him all over his face.

 

Derek watched them go then headed off into the trees after the bagsnatchers. He could probably extra scare them so they never do it again.

 

 - - - - - -

 

It was a tired but pleased Derek who slid into the car with his Dad, pulling off his mask and unsnapping his cape. Alec had his zebra mask pushed up on top of his head and was smiling at him with such fond pride it made Derek blush.

 

“What Dad?” Derek hunkered a little, feeling his ears burn with his Dad’s regard.

 

“I love you so much Derek.” Alec said, reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair but leaving his hand resting there. He was so sickeningly proud of his boy. “You did a lot of good tonight.”

 

“Five groups of bagsnatchers is not a  _lot_  of good, Dad.” Derek grinned.

 

“Hey those kids were all way bigger than you!!” Alec grinned back, “And every kid got their candy back! Good job avoiding Mrs. Stilinski. It would’ve been way awkward to go fishing next weekend with the Sheriff yanno… If we got busted.”

 

Derek snorted. “No one is gonna wreck your date with the Sheriff Dad.”

 

“Good. Don’t. He’s cute and funny and he has access to a boat.”

 

Derek covered his face and groaned. “I’m so happy for you Dad… Does mom know you’re a cheater?”

 

“It’s not that kind of cheating. Just don’t tell your Uncle Peter ok? It’s him I am totally cheating on.” Alec winked at his son who threw his mask at his Dad.

 

Alec laughed and looked at the clock, “It’s ten-ish… How does a milkshake sound? Of course we gotta chase it with a burger and fries.”

 

Derek grinned, “Punch it Chewie.”

 

Alec frowned, looking insulted, “Woah wait no hey  _no._  I’m always the Han.”

 

Derek started giggling, “Chewie drove.”

 

“No. No. Just. No. Han totally drove. Chewie just…”

 

“Drove.”

 

“I’M THE HAN DEREK!”

 

Derek laughed all the way to get burgers and even when they were eating he almost snorted milkshake out of his nose when his Dad muttered, “I’m always the Han. Forever Han. That’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Stiles was probably Batman for many Halloweens.

**Author's Note:**

> These two fics presented here as a whole are some of my favorite things I wrote for this. Almost as much as the GSR and the birds and the bees talk. Who am I kidding - I love all this stuff I am a sap.


End file.
